


[Podfic of] The Next Best Thing

by knight_tracer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Telepathy – in the sense of somebody reading your thoughts – is not, so far as Nightingale or I or any other Newtonian wizards I’ve met to date are aware, a real thing.That wasn’t much consolation right now.





	[Podfic of] The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Next Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873023) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by wingedwords.

Podfic Length: 33:20  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Next%20Best%20Thing.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Next%20Best%20Thing.m4b)

  



End file.
